


And I Walk from My Machine

by tamlane



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Aphrodisiacs, Bondage, Dildos, Double Penetration, F/M, Fucking Machines, Human Experimentation, Infidelity, Medical Kink, Oral Fingering, Orgasm Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Magic, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 16:09:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2031420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamlane/pseuds/tamlane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Astoria answers a Ministry ad calling for subjects to test experimental sex magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I Walk from My Machine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Taboo Kink Fest at [hp_darkarts](http://hp-darkarts.livejournal.com/). Prompt: _The Ministry conducts research into the use of magic for sexual pleasure. Cold, clinical, experimental type bringing Character A to orgasm would be <3_
> 
> Dysfunctional Draco/Astoria marriage implied. Title from the Bush song "Machinehead". (July 2014)

It had taken some gall to answer the ad. Draco would have killed her for it, not least because it was a Ministry-related study. Maybe that was partly why she did it. 

Regardless, the last person Astoria Greengrass Malfoy expected to see when she looked up was that Weasley bloke. The tall, thin one with glasses and a puffed-up demeanor. The same one who usually gave her a hard time over her Portkey applications. What was he doing in the Department of Mysteries? More to the point, what was a straight-laced bloke like him doing anywhere near a sex magic study?

"Good afternoon, Mrs…." He checked the clipboard, even though he knew damn well who she was. "…Malfoy." He flipped through the pages. "I see all your paperwork is in order, and you're all ready to go."

Astoria was embarrassed by how ready to go she was. She had begun getting wet in the elevator. By the time they'd ushered her into the laboratory and strapped her to the examination bench — belly down in a half-kneeling position with every orifice positioned for easy access — she'd practically been dripping.

Weasley adjusted his glasses and glanced up towards the display, which was connected to her via magical strands at her major pulse points. "They explained to you what these numbers mean?" he asked.

"Yes," Astoria replied. One set measured arousal and the other measured vital signs, all through some highly experimental magic that she didn't understand. 

"Very well," Weasley said. "Let the record indicate an initial arousal reading of 0.7." A nearby assistant took Weasley's dictation, a middle-aged woman with colorless hair and a bored expression. Weasley raised his wand. "I will begin by administering the orgasm-inhibiting spell."

Astoria swallowed heavily. "That won't be necessary."

He looked momentarily nonplussed. "Pardon?"

"Well, it's just I've never…" Merlin, this was embarrassing. She cleared her throat and continued in a softer voice, "I don't think I'm capable of… of reaching climax in front of another person."

"I see." His face returned to its previous blank expression. "I will begin by administering the orgasm-inhibiting spell."

He waved his wand, and a shudder went through Astoria, though she wasn't sure if it was because of the spell or because of his cool disregard. Part of her was grateful for his detachment. And part of her was embarrassed by how much it unexpectedly turned her on.

"That's unusual," he said to himself. "Let the record indicate a post-spell increase in arousal level, to 0.8." 

He put down the clipboard and picked up a pair of black rubber gloves. As he worked them over his long fingers, Astoria saw the arousal meter creep upwards. She'd always had a thing for gloves.

"We will now establish a baseline for oral, vaginal, and anal penetration." Without warning, Weasley stepped forward and slipped his forefinger between her lips, all the way. "The subject will please suck," he said. Even with the bitter taste of the rubber on her tongue and her gag reflex threatening to activate, Astoria could feel her whole body clench in pleasure at being handled in such a way. 

Weasley pumped his finger a few times and slowly slid it out, wiping it off on a hand towel. "Let the record indicate the subject shows particular sensitivity to oral penetration. Arousal level, 1.3. Readings higher than 1 are typically observed only with genital stimulation."

Astoria was glad when he moved behind her because her face felt like it was on fire. At the same time, she dreaded what he would find on the other end, and sure enough, a few seconds later:

"Let the record indicate that the subject is lubricating generously."

Astoria managed to bite back a whimper, but it became a squawk a moment later when a finger penetrated her between her legs.

"Vaginal reading, 1.1," he announced. The finger left her quim and, a few moments later, penetrated her arse, causing her to yelp in discomfort. She'd never let anyone touch her there. "Anal reading, 0.9." 

He moved back to the table, wiping his gloves off, and picked up a small vial of greenish liquid. "We will now administer the arousal draught and re-establish baselines for stimulation."

When Weasley approached with the vial, Astoria felt really nervous for the first time. She'd played around with aphrodisiacs a few times — who hadn't? — but this was an experimental Ministry potion. It was bound to be much stronger, and as much as she'd been looking forward to this, she was also terrified of losing her wits.

"The subject will please drink the entire draught."

She didn't have much choice at this point. She could call the whole thing off, of course, but she hated to waste taxpayer money, especially considering how much of it came from the Malfoys and Greengrasses, via various fines cooked up by the Weasley clan. So she drank down the green liquid when Weasley tipped the vial to her lips.

A moment later she couldn't have felt nervous if she'd wanted to. "Merlin," she whispered as her entire body took on a surreal warmth. It flooded her spine; it tickled her extremities. It settled deeply into her pelvis until she began unconsciously trying to move her hips. There was nowhere to get friction, though, strapped down as she was with her legs spread.

Then that finger was back between her lips, and she moaned around it, sucking without having to be told and hearing a distant "1.7" through the humming in her ears. When he inserted it between her legs, she gasped and arched into it. He gave it a few measured pumps. Astoria had never felt such a strong reaction to vaginal stimulation alone; it was so intense that she didn't even dread what she knew was coming next.

Even so, she didn't expect it to send jolts of electricity through her that threatened to blacken her vision. Weasley's finger — _Weasley's!_ she thought desperately — pumped into her arse, and she purred like a kitten at the invasion.

Then it was gone, and she felt emptier than ever. A plea rose to her lips, but she managed to swallow it before it could escape. How could Draco Malfoy's wife ever live with herself, knowing she'd been begging for a Weasley's finger up her arse? She shook her head, but it didn't clear. The whole room seemed to be thrumming, but just above it, she could hear Weasley's cool, detached voice:

"Let the record indicate that under the arousal draught the subject shows a marked increase in responsiveness to anal stimulation. I will now administer the Coccyx Spell."

Astoria giggled. "Coccyx," she repeated, her giggle becoming laughter. Weasley didn't seem to notice that she was about to go into hysterics over the word coccyx. He was lifting his wand. She cackled. He really was a sort of funny-looking bloke—

The whole world became hot, buzzing, mind-numbing vibration. It was centered in her tailbone; she'd never appreciated how erogenous that area of the body was. "Fuck!" she yelled, the laughter dying in her dry throat. "What… fuck!"

Once again, the finger slipped between her lips. Astoria's eyes bulged. She couldn't… she couldn't suck. She couldn't think, could barely breathe. Yet she sucked. She sucked as though she could suck the Elixir of Life through his fingertip.

He drew it out with a soft 'pop.'

"No, no," she groaned as he moved behind her. She couldn't take it. She—

She cried out when he penetrated her. She had to be dripping now. She felt liquid all over. "3.2," she heard, distantly, followed by, "Subject has begun to respond verbally." The finger corkscrewed into her enflamed arsehole, pumping against the vibrations from her tailbone, and Astoria let loose another round of _fucks_. 

"Responsiveness to anal stimulation has now surpassed both oral and vaginal," she heard Weasley dictating. His finger left her. "We will now proceed to testing responsiveness to simultaneous vaginal and anal stimulation."

She lowed like a cow at the word _simultaneous_. It had been a fantasy for years. If she was honest, she couldn't look at Draco's father without thinking—

"Let the record indicate that the subject is now lubricating quite generously. Subject has also begun to use expletives."

Without warning, he inserted a finger into both holes at the same time. Astoria's hips jerked, but there was nowhere to go, no way to get away from the maddening pleasure. "4.1," she heard, but Weasley continued to pump his hand, filling her with the full length of his fingers as the vibrations from her tailbone absorbed his thrusts. 

Then the fingers and the vibrations were all gone, and she could think again, though just barely.

"Coccyx Spell temporarily disengaged," Weasley announced. 

She'd never laugh at the word again. That much she knew. 

"We will now administer the machine, which will allow us to measure responsiveness to varying speeds of penetration."

Shudders swept through her, as if her body fought to get back those maddening vibrations. Or maybe it was the thought of a machine that caused her to shiver.

"We will begin with vaginal administration. I am using Test Phallus No. 48725. Length, eight inches. Diameter, 2 inches. This model includes an engorgement charm which allows expansion in diameter up to 5 inches."

Astoria moaned at the thought of being spread that wide. She realized with a jolt that she was drooling all over the bench. Her chin rested in a puddle. She'd never lost herself before to lust like this. 

"Let the record indicate that the subject is now experiencing increases in arousal levels without stimulation. This makes it difficult to establish a baseline. We will record the initial level at point of entry. I have attached the test phallus to the machine and will now insert it. Level at penetration, 4.2."

She felt bluntness at her entrance, and then she was slowly filled with artificial cock. Weasley kept pushing and pushing it. Just as she began to panic, he stopped.

"Phallus inserted to a depth of four inches. Machine will be set to a thrusting depth of three-to-five and a thrusting speed of Low."

The cock began to languidly thrust inside her, dragging against her over-sensitized walls. Astoria sighed at the motion, but she wanted, needed more. It did what no teasing lover could do. It delivered uniformly slow and deliberate thrusts, and she was helpless to receive them.

"Arousal level, 4.8. Maintaining depth but increasing speed now to Medium."

She couldn't see the machine; she had no idea how it worked. But as the thrusts came quicker, a low, grinding buzz filled the air, like the ceaseless purr of a lover. Astoria met the sound with her own purr. 

"Engaging engorgement charm."

She heard a hiss of air, and then she was being stretched, filled to capacity. She could feel her passage giving way as the cock grew and grew inside her. She felt that she must widen her legs to accommodate it, but she couldn't, so she had to bear its ruthless invasion. And all the while, it continued to pump tirelessly. "Oh Merlin, oh Merlin," she chanted, wondering how much she could take. As she pondered it, she felt herself grow impossibly slicker.

"Arousal level, 5.3."

"No, oh god, no!" she exclaimed as it stretched her so wide that she feared being torn.

"Let the record indicate a decline in arousal levels at phallus diameter of 4.25 inches. Deflating to 3 inches now but increasing speed to High."

The machine began to click and roar at the increased speed, the cock battering her. Astoria gasped, momentarily choking on her saliva. She'd never been one for rough sex, but this was nothing like rough sex. The depth was just right, so that each stroke massaged her exactly where she wanted it without going too far. It was unfaltering. A different sort of discomfort rose in her belly. She realized that she wanted to come, that she _could have_ come if Weasley hadn't cast that spell.

"I'm close," she gasped, "I… I think I'm close."

"Let the record indicate that the subject has reached highest arousal level yet, 5.9. Subject attests to nearing orgasm."

The ceaseless strokes of the machine drove her closer and closer to the brink. Her eyes bulged in disbelief at the feeling. "Oh god, please, I'm so close," she whined.

"Let the record indicate that the subject has begun using supplicatory verbiage."

"Fuck you!" Astoria cried, yet she would have praised him, she would kissed his Weasley ass if he would have let her come at that moment. Tension flushed her whole head and neck.

Then the machine began to slow, and she roared in anger as the stimulation ebbed away, leaving only the blinding need.

"I will now stop the machine in order to attach Test Phallus No. 56711, which allows for simultaneous vaginal and anal stimulation."

"Oh god no, oh please, I can't, I can't," she whimpered.

"Let the record indicate that the subject is vocalizing protests to simultaneous machine penetration," Weasley dictated coolly. "Arousal level, however, continues to increase. Test phallus attached and lubricated. Inserting now."

It was the largest thing Astoria had ever had in her arse. She knew it couldn't have been larger than the first dildo, but it felt as big around as a rolling pin. Maybe it was because it was inserted alongside the other that it felt so huge. "No, I can't take it," she cried, but they both kept coming.

"Let the record indicate an initial drop in arousal levels. Pausing for adjustment."

Astoria would have thanked him if he hadn't been a Weasley. True to his word, he gave her time to adjust. The brilliance of the arousal meter hit her. How ideal it would be for every pair of lovers to have one! A moment later she felt disgusted with herself. What kind of woman resorted to such means to get off? What kind of woman was it who couldn't talk to her lover, tell him, "try it more _this_ way"?

But she had tried to be that woman once. She had read the resentment in Draco's eyes.

How pathetic that it took a Weasley with a machine to give her this. And how heartbreaking to think she might never experience it again. Tears stung her eyes.

"Mrs. Malfoy?" The voice was unusually quiet. "Everything all right?"

"Yes," Astoria said, sniffing over the tears and clearing her throat, her quim and arse stuffed ridiculously with fake cock. "Yes."

"Is it too much? Shall I remove it?"

"No," she snapped.

Weasley paused. When he spoke again, his voice was barely above a whisper. "Shall I try some manual stimulation until the levels adjust?"

She found her body reacting to the question alone. "Yes." She lowered her voice, too. "Please."

He found her clitoris and gently fondled it, the rubber of the gloves sliding easily over the drenched nub. "Is that better?" 

Astoria answered him with a moan. It seemed it took only seconds for her body to return to its former tension, aided by the draught and all that fullness. She tried to rub herself against Weasley's fingers, but she was too exhausted to fight her bonds. 

With a final soft stroke, he removed his hand.

"Levels are back up. We will begin with thrusting speed set to Low."

As the thrusting commenced, her worries evaporated. There was no room for them alongside the pleasure. Astoria surrendered herself to it, knowing now that she could. And as she surrendered, lust as she had never known took hold of her. Her spine went rigid with it, even as her pelvis opened to it, softened for it in pure feminine receptivity. Slow as honey the dildos penetrated her, and she felt like the earth. She felt like magic itself.

"Arousal levels rising. Increasing speed to Medium."

"Oh god… fuck!" she yelled as they began to pummel her in unison at that measured depth. She'd thought she knew where her trick button was on the inside, but now she knew nothing. She couldn't tell where the sensation started or ended; all she knew was that she _was_ sensation. "It's good," she chanted, abandoning herself to it, "it's so good."

"Arousal levels continue to rise. Increasing speed to High."

Astoria's back bowed; her bonds creaked. She howled like an animal. "I can't… I… it's so good…" The machine growled, its tireless cocks filling her, fucking her. Warmth flooded her pelvis and worked down her thighs and up her spine, prickling the back of her neck, the top of her head.

"Let the record indicate highest arousal level now reached, 6.2."

"Please!" she cried, suspended on the edge. "Please let me come, please I need to come."

"Subject is now blatantly begging for orgasm."

Something broke, she couldn't—

"Subject appears to have lost bladder control."

It didn't matter. Nothing mattered but orgasm.

Nothing.

"I will now administer the Coccyx spell in conjunction with the machine."

Astoria began to weep. She tried to plead with him; she tried to tell him not to do the spell, but a second later, her spine burst to life with new vibrations. Her weeping became sobbing.

"Arousal level, 6.8. Subject's verbiage has become inarticulate. Subject is now producing tears."

He came around the bench into sight, and he looked like a god. Astoria's teeth chattered. Tears rolled freely down her cheeks. 

"This is the highest arousal level we have yet recorded, 7.0. I will now orally administer the first test phallus as the machine continues on High." There was a gleam in Weasley's eyes that hadn't been there before. Or was she just imagining that? "Let the record indicate that the first phallus has not been cleaned."

New sobs wracked her body.

"Arousal level, 7.1," he said as he stepped forward brandishing the original dildo, still tart with her own juices. "Oral administration commencing."

He slid the artificial cock into her mouth, and Astoria sucked greedily, looking up at him through her tears. She could feel snot dripping onto it. He didn't look disgusted at all. He looked very, very different than she had ever seen him. She distantly wondered if this was part of the test…

His jaw tightened. "I will now manually thrust the test phallus to simulate oral sex."

It was too much, too much. Astoria bawled around the dildo as Weasley pumped it in and out of her mouth. All holes filled, all… and she couldn't come…

"Arousal level, 7.3… 7.4… 7.5… 7.6…"

Astoria gagged, her eyes burning. Weasley watched her greedily.

"7.7…"

She felt that her heart might burst.

Slowly, Weasley removed the dildo from her mouth, but the machine continued to batter all those heretofore unknown magic places inside her. He ran the tip curiously over her lips, her cheek.

"Astoria."

She shook violently at the sound of her first name.

"Would you like to come, my dear?"

He didn't wait for her answer; a blessing considering she was beyond speech. She saw him lift his wand, and then she was swept away on a sea of spasms.

"Subject has reached climax at an arousal level of 7.7. Ceasing all activity. Arousal and heart rate level will be monitored for an additional twenty minutes for safety purposes. Testing concluded, sixteen-hundred twenty."

When she came down, she saw Weasley watching her as he removed his gloves. She waited for the shame, but it didn't come.

He took off his lab coat and hung it on the coat rack, then turned to her with a faint smile on his lips. "Not so incapable after all, then," he said. He thrust his freckled hands in his pockets. Astoria could just make out the bulge of his erection before he turned and walked away.


End file.
